coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Pink Palace Apartments
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. The Pink Palace apartments, located in Ashland, Oregon, U.S.A., is a dilapidated mansion renovated apartment complex; once a house for one family, divided into several apartments. The house is 150 years old, according to Charlie Jones, which is the same age as the the beldam is estimated to be. Wyborn Lovat, the grand-son of the Pink Palace Apartments' owner Mrs. Lovat, claims it is odd that the Jones family; Charlie and Mel and their only daughter Coraline, were allowed to reside as Mrs. Lovat usually hadn't allowed children to be there in the past. Plot Appearance Movie : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (filmography) There are three apartments, all of which are occupied. The door is a small, bricked-up crawl-space. The water boiler tank is in a special room, with faulty electrical wiring. * The cellar at bottom level - The couple April Spink & Miriam Forcible resides here. The apartment facilitates a foyer, a living room, a kitchen. It houses mementos from their past careers, including their The Scottish Terriers, nine of which are stuffed and placed on a shelf and three of which are still living. The stair-case from the cellar to the exterior has a chair lift installed for Miss Spink to use. * The lobby at middle level - The Jones family resides here. It includes the first and the second floor. The apartment facilitates a parlor, a library, a dining room, a closet, a kitchen, a living room, a study, a bathroom, a sport room and three bed-rooms. * The attic at top level - Sergei Alexander Bobinsky resides here. The apartment is unique in that it is merely one large room, the most notable of which it houses is The Mouse Circus. It can be reached by a metal stair-case attached to the exteriord of the house. Books : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (books) There are four apartments, three of which are occupied. The door is a large oak door. The water boiler tank is in the kitchen. This section requires expanding with knowledge similar to movie section. Video Game : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (video game) This section requires expanding with knowledge similar to movie section. Locations Back Door The back door is located in Charlie Jones' office, at the end of the first floor corridor. Tennis Court The tennis court is located in the back yard. It never made an appearence in the movie but only the video game. The Garden The Garden is located in the back-yard of the Pink Palace. To get there, you need to pass the coraline's father's office door. In the beginning of the film, Coraline pass it to get to the orchard and find the old well. In the end of the film, Coraline, her parents and neighbors, including Wybie and his grandmother are in the garden planting red tulips.it is seen that the garden has the face shape of Coraline The Barn The Barn is a creaking place that collapses everytime it was seen in the video game, one of the floors collapsed instead you have to walk on the cell bars. The Barn is also seen in the film, but only as part of the background and the inside was not shown. The Trail to the Orchard The trail to the orchard is a way, which (in the film) starts at the garden and ends in the orchard - near the well. Pass the garden, walk on the way to the hill, and when you are at the hight hills, follow the trail to the orchard. In the video game, you need to pass the tennis court, when the trail starts - pass a stone bridge, walk along the way near the hils with redwood forests, and very soon you are at the orchard. Orchard The Orchard is where the well is and where Coraline Jones likes to explore. There are 16 trees there. From the orchard, you can see the Pink Palace Apartments. At the end of the orchard, Coraline meets Wybie for the first time when she is looking for the well at the start of the film. To get to the Orchard, you need to pass the garden and follow the trail to the hill. Down on the hills there are spruce forests, and near the well too. When Coraline goes to throw the key in the well, the trees are in bloom or Cherry Blossoms. In the film, the orchard is on hight hill, but in the video game it is not. The kitchen door is located in the kitchen, at the end of the first floor corridor. When you pass it, you are near the barn and the trail to the garden (the tennis court in the video game). Trivia * Tadahiro Uesugi became the concept artist of the Coraline production when he was introduced to Mike Chachuela who in turn introduced him to Henry Selick. One of his most iconic designs is the Pink Palace featured in the Coraline production. * The dining room in the Other World has three photos whose silhouettes closely resemble the three ghost children. *The Pink Palace Apartments may have been inspired by the real-life pink palace in St. James Court, Louisville, U.S.A.. In the 1970s, the building was converted to a apartments to house numerous residents.https://styleblueprint.com/louisville/everyday/the-pink-palace/ Gallery File:Coraline 091.jpg|Entrance to Spink and Forcible's flat. File:Coraline 101.jpg|Spink and Forcible's living room. File:Coraline 102.jpg|Forcible in the kitchen. File:Coraline_011.jpg|Coraline in the garden. File:Coraline 020.jpg|The old well. File:Coraline 021.jpg|Coraline and her mother in their kitchen. File:Coraline 025.jpg|Father's study. File:PinkPalaceinOtherWorld.jpg|The Apartment in the Other world. File:Coraline.2009.DVDRip.XviD.BG.AUDiO-CRiMES.avi_003708500.jpg|thumb|400px File:Coraline_Playthrough_(Wii)_Return_to_the_crap_barn_and_the_.mp4_000047633.jpg|thumb|320px File:Coraline_Playthrough_(Wii)_Quest_For_The_Blue_Items._-Part_.mp4_000239066.jpg|thumb|320px|The first part of the corridor File:Coraline_050.jpg|thumb File:Coraline.2009.DVDRip.XviD.BG.AUDiO-CRiMES.avi_000752127.jpg|thumb|400px File:Coraline.2009.DVDRip.XviD.BG.AUDiO-CRiMES.avi_000709459.jpg|thumb|400px File:Coraline_Playthrough_(Wii)_Quest_For_The_Blue_Items._-Part_.mp4_000094766.jpg|thumb|320px|The kitchen door, as shown in the video game File:Coraline.2009.DVDRip.XviD.BG.AUDiO-CRiMES.avi_003714255.jpg|thumb|400px File:Silhouette_photos_in_the_other_world's_dining_room.png|thumb|Silhouette photos´ File:Coraline_PS2_Walkthrough_Part_3.mp4_000407905.jpg|right|3o0px|The back door, as shown in the video game Category:Objects and Others Category:Locations Category:Incomplete Article